Thunder and Lightening
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: 'Thunder crashed and it jolted him from his ravine, causing him to tighten. No,the thunder was not inside his mind, but was following them. Loki understood then that the chill that crept up his spine was not that of a horrid memory, but the cruel familiarity of an impending arrival. He knew only one being who would come to get him here, the weather an all to telling calling card.'


I haven't watched Thor, Captain America, and only a bit of Iron Man (The first one). I went to the Avengers because I heard it was good, not expecting to fall in love with it. But here I am!

Please be gentle. I Got my Loki information from what clips they had from Youtube and the synopsis Wiki.

I'm waiting for all of these movies to come in at my library (My library's awesome).

Well, please no flames! My first Avengers Fic.

* * *

The demigod sat in silence, ignoring the mindless chatter of the mortals but a few feet away. He didn't struggle as they though he would have, and that worried them. _'No matter.' _He thought spitefully, crossing his right leg over left. _'I will soon be their leader, and nothing will stop my plans. Especially not a couple of humans in those horribly colorful outfits.'_

That distant thunder rumbled in his mind and he cringed, only in the slightest. The movement was undetectable to their standards; well, perhaps not Stark, but he was too engrossed in his conversation with the man across from him to notice the god of mischief flinch. Loki gritted his teeth, looking about the metal contraption that encased him, trying to dismiss the chill that crept up his spine. "No… not again." He murmured so quietly he himself couldn't make out the words that escaped his lips. His pale fist tightened as memories flooded his mind.

_"I never wanted the throne! I only wanted to be your equal!"_ His eyes cast down as electric shocks were dealt earsplittingly loud, the heat once again radiating around his cold body. The fight. The breaking bridge. His brother.

Thor.

_'Never your real brother…'_ his fist only seemed to clench tighter, the demigod completely oblivious to anything and everything around him. His heart tightened in his chest. _'Only a stolen relic.'_

The love in his… brother's eyes seemed real enough, though when you're about to fall into an abyss of eternal black, one does seem to put all hopes into their minds that it would be alright. Fake or not, he was comforted by it, saved by Odin when they stood on that cliff of peril. He regretted now how weak he had sounded, begging for the love and acceptance of a father who was never his to begin with. Who, may or may not have, loved him in return.

_"I could have done it, father! I could have done it! For you!"_

The looks in Odin's eyes were anything but love. They didn't hold feeling, much like his voice. When he needed to hear those words of comfort, all he heard was the stiff reply of, "No, Loki." Loki gritted his teeth, the thunder rolling louder and closer in his head. He remembered letting go, watching the initial shock then fear cross his brother's features. The horror of what he had done reflected itself in Thor's eyes, shouted back to him in those words of desperation.

_"No, Loki! No!"_

Those words held fear and anguish of loss, unlike Odin's which hardly held a hint of remorse. He watched as his father, his home, and his brother ebbed away into nothingness and he felt entirely alone. Not that distant solitude of being the outcast; of being hated. No, this was to where none was around to even give him a hateful word. He would have accepted it with open arms as his life spiraled into the unending dark.

And that's when he had given up. He realized then that, unlike Odin's bleak words of comfort, he was cursed, a son of a monster. He closed his eyes, inviting death, but it never came. He remembered the deal, the threats. The Tesseract for an army. The portal, Midgard… And now they were all going to bow at his feet.

Thunder crashed and it jolted him from his ravine, causing him to tighten. No, the thunder was not inside his mind, but was following them. He looked out the windshield of the helicopter to find the unnatural lightening race itself across the sky. Loki understood then that the chill that crept up his spine was not that of the thought of a horrid memory, but the cruel familiarity of an impending arrival. He knew only one being who would come to get him here, the weather an all to showing calling card.

The deep tone of Stark cut into his thoughts, and he almost cracked a smile at the thought of escape. He knew that they were not going home to Asgard; no, with the bridge gone, it must've taken an obscene amount of energy to come here, let alone try and go back home, to Asgard.

Home. Home to the place that loathed him. To a place filled with memories of suffering and pain…

Abhorrent reality crashed on him. The last time he had seen Thor, he had been trying to kill him. Not truly kill him, for he was unsure if he could bring himself to do so, but the betrayal must've hurt. It was his fault for the bridge, though his brother was the one to break it in his haste for saving the monsters. He wasn't all to sure if he wanted to ever see his brother once more, to witness the anguish and anger in his eyes. He dreaded the thought of hate between them.

He heard the thunderous crash as he landed on the roof, and Loki was certain he wasn't ready for the confrontation. Though he did not enjoy the way the man spoke to him, he looked at Tony and hoped the fear wasn't all too clear on his face. Tony Stark asked at first if he had something to do with it, but after seeing the expression on his face, asked about the lightening. Loki could only reply, "I'm just not a fan of what follows" before the hatch of the aircraft was ripped open.

And there, his golden locks windblown in front of his livid face, was Thor.

* * *

How was that?

Please tell me what I could improve on! Please tell me if I should continue, or not.

Thanks,

~ILJA~


End file.
